Trapped
by Tainted Valentine
Summary: A women has been caged up on planet cold and she finally gets free. She runs to earth thinking all her troubles are over when she meets the Z fighters but no, their only just starting. On Hiatus due to lack of ideas
1. Free

DiScLaImEr: I don't own anyone....grrrrr  
  
  
  
Warnings: Violence..hehehehe  
  
Messed upness -_-'  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chap 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally Free  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whap! Whap! All through the prisons the sound of a whip could be heard  
  
echoing through the dimly lighted halls. Surprisingly though, there were no screams  
  
of pain with every lashing. Just the loud "Whack" that almost seemed to split the  
  
air. But if you listen hard enough you could hear tiny whimpers coming from the  
  
other darkened cells. The occupants knew they were next.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
She winced slightly as a sharp pain shot through her spine. Never would she  
  
let them hear her cry out. Never would she give them the satisfaction to know that  
  
they hurt her. Another spark went through her back. She could feel her warm blood  
  
trickle down her side from the newly opened wound.  
  
"Give up woman," a cruel voice said, "you can't win!" He laughed loudly as  
  
he whipped her again. She mumbled something to soft for his ears to pickup.  
  
"What was that woman?" She lifted her head slightly "I said," she whispered,  
  
"watch me." He snarled and gave her 15 more lashes before untying her and  
  
leaving in a furry.  
  
I was a few minutes before she could regain her senses. Shakily she stood,  
  
wincing as she moves her badly smarting back. She felt a cool wind wash over her.  
  
It felt good. Wait a minute, wind?! There was never any wind in the cell unless...  
  
She scanned the room until her eyes fell upon the swaying door. "The FOOL!" The  
  
man who had come to whip her had left the door open in his anger when he left.  
  
She laughed and cheered with joy at his clumsiness. Probably the only joy that will  
  
ever come from this gloomy place. Quickly she tip toed through the doorway and  
  
quietly closed it behind her. She shoved down her ki as low as possible so as not to  
  
be picked up by any scouters. She ran lightly over the rough ground with bare feet.  
  
Hurrying down the hall and hiding in the shadows when guards pasted by. After  
  
about half an hour she finally reached the door to her freedom. She cracked it open  
  
slightly only to be hit by a freezing wind. When the cost was clear she speed out to  
  
the pod hanger.  
  
'What luck I have today!' no one was in the hanger. She was home free!  
  
Quickly before she was caught she ran in and found one of the newer, faster pods.  
  
Reaching over she pulled open the door. They hissed slightly. Suddenly the alarm  
  
went off. 'That's my cue.' Carefully she sat down trying hard not to hurt her already  
  
injured back. A wave of dizziness washed over her. She put her hand on her head  
  
to steady herself. She closed the door and pressed the launch key just as soldiers  
  
started to run in. The pod blasted off and into the sky. "He he, finally," she said her  
  
eyes fell closed from the sleeping gas, "I'm free." With that, the one- person pod  
  
shot through the atmosphere to Kami knows where. The occupant just knew she  
  
was free, free from planet cold.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
So watcha think. Send a review ^_^ I have the next chapter already but I just have  
  
to type it up. Should be soon ^_^ 


	2. Welcome to Earth

*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
DiScLaImEr: I don't own anyone....grrrrr *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Warnings: Violence..hehehehe *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Messed upness -_-' *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Chap 2  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Welcome to Earth  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Goku threw a punch at Vegeta only for it to be dodged but he followed through with a  
  
swift kick to the ribs. It connected. Hard. Vegeta winced slightly and backed away  
  
panting. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku yelled, also panting, "You wanna get something to eat?  
  
I'm starving!" As if on cue there was a loud rumbling sound. "He he, come on!"  
  
Growling Vegeta followed 'One track minded idiot'. Half way to the Son's home both  
  
warriors suddenly halted to a stop. Whirling around they watched a spot in the sky,  
  
waiting for something to move. "You feel it Vegeta?" "Hnn." Was the only response he  
  
got. "It's coming, look." Just as he got the words out of his mouth a small sphere could  
  
be seen above the clouds. It was burning red and plummeting to the ground. After  
  
about 3 seconds of falling it landed with a deafening bang. "Come on Vegeta it landed  
  
near the forest." Powering up they blasted off toward the crash cite, hoping it wasn't  
  
to worry over. At the same time some one just up to find herself in a whole new world.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
********************************************************************* *  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Slowly she opened her eyes. The pod computer was saying something about waking  
  
up and entering the planet Earth when the ship started shaking violently. She was  
  
sitting in the space pod she used to escape with from planet cold. Inwardly she smiled  
  
whole-heartedly. That ended abruptly, though, as the pod landed with a loud crash  
  
throwing the door open and flinging her through the air. Unfortunately she was so  
  
drained of power she couldn't stop her fall. Landing with a soft thud in a patch of  
  
grass, she rolled a bit then was stopped as she hit a nearby tree. A jolt of pain raced  
  
through her body and she shuttered while clutching herself trying to hold it in. Her  
  
body still wasn't healed enough to take any kind of hit. She lay there with her fists  
  
tightly clenched together making her palms start to bleed from her nails. Gritting her  
  
teeth she tried to put one of her elbows under her to lift up but cried out instead when  
  
she realized with another jolt that her arm was broken. "No god damnit! I won't give  
  
up now after I came so far!" Bringing her knees under her she lifted herself with help  
  
from her good arm. By the time she was standing she was panting heavily and sweat  
  
was running down her skin along with blood flowing from her now reopened wounds.  
  
She had to get to the pod and rest for a bit before she dared to journey on.  
  
Crawling slowly she reached her pod and lifted herself up, she could see the seat  
  
covered with dry red flakes, her blood. Turning her head to the side her stomach  
  
clenched as she heaved dry. There was nothing in her stomach to throw up and that  
  
made it all the worse. When she looked down though he saw spots of blood every  
  
here and there. Moving her hand to her mouth she found a small trickle of blood on her  
  
lip. "Shit." Her throat was dry and made her voice scratchy. 'So what do I do now? I'm  
  
on a planet I don't even know the name of. I'm drained of almost all of my energy and  
  
I'm practically dieing here. How typical.'  
  
Rolling over on her side she rested her head on the seat cushion. "I don't think this  
  
can get any worse."  
  
"Oh but it already has." Said a voice that wasn't hers.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* ******************************************************************** *  
  
Cliffhanger wuhahahahahahahaha So watcha think. Send a review ^_^ This is everything I wrote down beforehand but I haven't really thought of continuing it. I dunno, tell me if you want me to or not. * 


End file.
